


Injured

by Rinamonster



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum is only mentioned - Freeform, Car Accident, Happy Ending, Holidays, M/M, TW: Blood, hurt!luke, i hope you guys can read it though, my first work in english please don't pay attention to my grammar, not too much though, protective!ashton, uh oh am i gonna start and tag everything here, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinamonster/pseuds/Rinamonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Luke's partying too much in their winter holidays, Ashton is going to take him home, and one of them end up being hurt in a little accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injured

Luke said he's gonna be fine. Luke said he'll come home soon. Luke said he won't drink that much. Luke said he'll get home before midnight. Is Luke okay? Something happened to Luke? Why Luke won't answer the phone calls? Where the fuck is Luke?

  
\-----

  
These questions were in Ashton’s mind for one and a half hour. It was already 2 AM on the clock, and Luke still wasn't home. And finally, he answered his 32th call.

  
"Yeah?" His voice asked, it was already visible for the older boy: He's drunk. His words were slurred, but thankfully Ashton had some experience. The music pounded so loud, that he had to keep the phone a little distance away from his ear. Ashton couldn't decide if it was good or not, that he was still in the party.

  
"Luke, the hell are you doing?! Where are you?!" Ashton asked him nervously. He was glad that he could hear his voice, but not under these circumstances. He didn’t even know if he's okay! ... Just that he's drunk.

  
"What?! Could you say it again?!" Luke stammered, his speech was interrupted constantly under the influence of alcohol.

  
"Where are you?!" Ashton yelled, hoping he's gonna hear it this time.

  
"Hey, hey. Don't yell at me. I'm still at Cal’s. Something's wrong?" And there Ashton got his another question, altough he couldn't hear any interest, only the alcohol's effect on him.

  
"Pull yourself together, I'm there in 10 minutes." The curly haired boy told him the last time, before he ended the call, without bothering to wait for Luke's answer. He was mad at him, he had to get him from there, probably Luke's gonna do something wrong, or drink even more. He took a shower not a long time ago, his hair was still wet a little. He got a sweater and a pair of pants on himself instead of his pajamas, then socks and boots, with a coat and a hat.

  
Before he stepped out of the house though, he grabbed Luke's coat as well, probably he's gonna need it tonight. Although, he had the hope the blonde was wise enough to take one with him, because well it was snowing.

  
Stepping out of the house Ashton noticed it's already a snowstorm, not a little bit of snow coming from the clouds. Great, now there will be a lot of idiots on the roads and he must pay way more attention while driving. He got in the car, warming up the engine for a minute or so, before he headed to the other boy’s place. The road has been worse too, Ashton thought it's gonna be worse, actually.

  
As soon as he got there, he quickly pulled the key out of the car, got out and slammed the door behind him. There were so many people around, in front of the house, the music could be heard from far away too. And Ashton still couldn't understand why the neighbors said nothing about it.

  
"Oh hey pretty boy?! Come on, drink something with me!" He heard the pretty blonde saying, but he paid no attention to it. He had one job: Find Luke and take him back home.  
Soon enough he found the blonde boy, standing next to a table full of drinks, trying to drink another alcoholic something, so Ashton just sighed. He moved through the crowd, getting closer and closer to Luke, when he finally noticed him. A huge grin appeared on his beautiful lips as he put down his glass, and literally danced himself to his boyfriend.  
"Ah, Ashton! So you came to enjoy the party too?!" He asked, yelling loud, as he wrapped his arms around Ashton's neck. Well, if he could enjoy the situation, Ashton would've said yes, but this time he only looked straight into the blonde boy's eyes, shaking his head seriously.

  
"No, Luke. You have to come home with me! Now!" Ashton commanded, and then started to pull Luke to the hanger, where he saw his coat. Luke followed him, though he looked like a little boy, who doesn't want to leave the playground yet.

  
They finally got out of the crowd of people, and Ashton opened the car's door. Luke was still mad as hell, he threw himself in the seat and folded his arms in front of his chest. Nevermind, he's gonna thank it tomorrow. Ashton walked to his own seat, while pulling his fingers through the hood, removing just a tiny bit of cold snow from it. He rubbed his hands, before he got in the car, then started the engine, which responded with a soft, purr-like sound. For a while he watched his boyfriend from the corner of his eye. Luke was doing nothing, just staring out of the window, still watching the roaring crowd.

  
Then, he finally decided to start actual driving. He didn't know for how long they were in the party, but the roads were much more slippery than before. The snowploughs were already there to do their job, so there were huge snow-walls next to the road. Ashton was thinking, how many people could fit in one of those walls, but he was completely sure a whole car could fit in it as well. He didn't even want to think about the worst that could happen, and Luke tore him out of his train of thought.

  
"Why was this necessary, Irwin?" He called him on his family name. So... He was angry. Nah, he wasn't. He was talking like this because he was absolutely drunk.

  
"You're drunk Luke. It's 2 in the morning, you promised to me, to get home by midnight, and you will not drink that much." Ashton said, trying to calm himself, at least outside, because inside, well, he wasn't calm for a very long time.

  
"God, fuck! I have to party once in my life! Did I get this mad when you drank a lot in a fucking party?!" He raised his voice, and Ashton looked at him, but for only a half second, before he returned his gaze to the road.

  
"Luke there is a difference between us! You can't stand alcohol that well as I do." He said after some reflection time.

  
"I don't fucking care! I can do it for god's sake, it's holiday time Ashton!"

  
"I don't care, Luke! Now we go home, you take a shower and go to sle--"

  
He started, but he was mad enough not to concentrate on the road, where he was going. God, damn it, the road!

  
The car skidded on the slippery road, and he wasn't able to control it. Luke's head snapped, clinging to the handbrake, and pulled it, but only archieved worse with it. The car shook, and then a big thump, and a clink. Wait! Clink?! Ashton finally opened his eyes. Everything was covered in white, but it was still dark. He realized only later, his thoughts were real now. Snow wall. But the clink! He quickly turned to Luke. Pieces of window were in his lap, completely unconscious in the passenger seat. For a moment Ashton couldn't even react. Then he unbuckled his own seat belt and leaned to the other seat, grabbing his boyfriend and pulling him away.

  
"Luke! Lukey!" He yelled at him, but he didn't answer. Ashton scanned his face, until he spotted a small red stripe on the side of his face. Oh fuck, he's bleeding! He hit his head this hard?!

  
He grabbed for his phone with trembling hands, and was pleased to notice, there was still signal. He began to chatter. Cold flowed into the car because of the broken window, and the heating didn't want to work in the vehicle. Great!

  
"Ambulance, how can I help you?!" A female voice asked.

  
Ashton's voice was shaking as he started to jabber about what happened, and also that his boyfriend was hurt.

  
"I beg you! Please, don't leave me here yet! Please tell me, what to do until the ambulance get here?! Help me please!" Ashton begged, and the lady told him everything what he needed to know, even though nothing stayed in Ashton's mind. Finally they ended the call, and he shook his boyfriend further. Shit, he had to wake up! He must wake up!  
And then, after a while he began to open his eyes with small groans. Oh my god! He did it! He woke up!

  
"Luke! Lukey! Jesus, are you alright?! How are you feeling?" Ashton started, and even though he wasn't expecting an answer, he got it.

  
"I'm dizzy, Ashy." Luke wailed, his voice was hoarse, and he was still whimpering. His whole body was shaking like a leaf. Ashton have never seen him so cold, even though he understood it. He was almost freezing as well, and Luke was wearing a tiny bit less clothes.

  
He started panicking again. What should he do?! He's gonna freeze into an ice cube until the ambulance get here! He pulled handkerchiefs out of his pockets, and started to wipe the blood off, even if it wasn't really effective. Then he took his fragile body, somehow managing to move themselves to the back seat. He tried to find the best sitting-laying angle for Luke and he put all the warm clothes on him he could find in the car, plus the coat he grabbed for him before he left the house.

  
Sometimes he was so damn happy they were lazy to get their stuff out of the car.

  
It turned out pretty soon, that the clothes helped nothing. Luke was still shaking, as much as he did before, or maybe a little more. Ashton couldn't just sit and watch it, he hugged his boyfriend so tight, rubbing his back soothingly. He did everything he could to reassure him, and stop his shaking, but earned the opposite again. This really wasn't Ashton's day. The blonde boy in his arms started crying. He was weeping, and Ashton couldn't really understand why. He pushed Luke away, to look into his eyes, and he've only seen pain, and fear.

  
"Luke? Luke, what's wrong, baby? Breathe for me!"

  
He couldn't answer though, he was only stammering things that meant nothing. There wasn't any point to ask more questions. Ashton pulled him back so his chest, sprinkling soft little kisses to the skin around his wound, trying so hard not to hurt him. He whispered nonsense, there weren't any connection between the sentences, but there didn't have to be at the moment. Luke stopped crying, he was still shaking though.

  
With a sudden idea Ashton leaned back again, dragging off his own coat, and then Luke's as well. Then, his own sweater, and finally Luke's, and he hugged him close like this again. He thought that his own body heat will warm him up more, than their clothes. He held his shirt in one hand, wiping his face and hair softly. For a while he was still shaking in Ashton's arms, but after an amount of time, it suddenly stopped, and he only heard soft snores. He passed out, again. My god, hurry already--- And then he heard the sirens as well.

  
All he knew that he was being awake, but he had no idea how they managed to get them out of there. Luke was unconscious, his face a shade of red from the cold, but he looked so pale. He still felt cold.

  
They reached the hospital pretty soon, they got help, and then a pretty much warm hospital room, where they could spend the night. Luke was unconscious for a long time before he began to open his eyes, whining, and Ashton immediately started to run his fingers through his hair as the boy liked.

  
"It's okay Lukey, you're safe now. Everything's alright." He whispered, when he opened his beautiful blue eyes and looked at him. He seemed really tired, but Ashton wasn't surprised.

  
"Ashy, I'm sor.." He began, but was cut off by Ashton's finger on his lips.

  
"No, Luke. You don't have to apologize. It was my fault, or maybe was too, and we were in it together... But we're both alive. And everything's gonna be alright, I promise." He pressed a kiss to Luke's now banaged wound, and he nodded. The older male loved, that he was believing him, no matter what. Luke's eyes wanted to flutter shut again, even though he was only awake for a few minutes. Ashton leaned close to him, giving him a soft, tiny kiss.

  
"Get some more sleep. Good night, Penguin." He mumbled, and a light smile appeared on Luke's lips, nodding.

  
"Good night, Ashy." Luke whispered, sky-blue eyes closing again, helping an angel to sleep again.


End file.
